Ese Hombre ¡Traidor!
by Alexs R
Summary: Como yo te amé, ni en sueños te lo podrás imaginar, pues todo el tiempo te pertenecí, ilusión no sentí que no fuera por tí así es como te amé. [RxA]


**Ese Hombre (¡Traidor!)**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Es una gélida noche de otoño, son casi las dos de la madrugada y aún sigo despierto. ¡Tantas noches sin dormir! Y todo porque tú no estás junto a mí, a mi lado, tú, mi ángel de primavera, frágil cual cristal, con un alma tan pura como nunca he visto jamás, de hermosos cabellos azulados y ojos cual zafiros ¡Tan profundos¡Tan penetrantes! Cuya mirada puede incluso congelar el tiempo; sin duda, un ser de gran belleza y, a la vez, de tanta humildad. Desde que te conocí, siempre estuviste ahí apoyándome, defendiéndome, preocupándote por un pobre diablo como yo. Desde la primera vez que te vi, caí rendido a tus pies¿sabes? Hasta incluso llegué a pensar que nunca merecería siquiera abrazarte, pero, aun cuando yo no tenía tanto que ofrecerte, me distes la oportunidad de estar a tu lado.

- '¡Estúpido!'

Esas son las únicas palabras que puedo dedicarme, te tuve conmigo durante tanto tiempo que jamás ¡Jamás! Pensé que te perdería. Cristalinas gotas recorren mis mejillas una noche más, estoy tan harto de llorar, pero te extraño, extraño ver tus ojos, verte dormida siendo iluminada por la claridad del día, verte llegar exhausta del trabajo queriendo mis abrazos y mis besos, verte buscar mis brazos en las frías noches como las últimas que han pasado, extraño tu aroma, ya no queda nada de él en tu almohada, ni en ningún otro lado. Habíamos vivido tanto juntos que no pensé que te fueras…

Camino por una de las calles que solíamos visitar en nuestros primeros años de noviazgo, no puedo evitarlo; tu recuerdo está tan grabado dentro de mí, no puedo alejarte de mi mente, me haces mucha falta, empiezo a bajar las escalinatas que están a un costado de la calle.

- '¡Qué frío está haciendo!'

Allí está el restaurante donde te pedí que fueras mi novia, aún está abierto, recuerdo claramente ese día; estabas vestida con un vestido rojo que delineaba tu hermosa figura y usabas los pendientes que te regalé para tu cumpleaños, aún recuerdo lo nervioso que estaba ¿quién diría que una mujer como tú me aceptaría como su pareja¡Qué afortunado fui!

Voy nostálgico hacia el restaurante que continúa abierto, necesito tomarme algo, algo que me ayude a olvidarte¿sabes? Empiezo a escuchar la música que tanto te gustaba bailar, el tango, esa música embrujadora, embriagadora, envolvente, que aumenta las pasiones internas hasta volverte un animal ¡Cuánto te amé¡Ojalá lo supieras!

- "¿Ryoga?"

Levanto la mirada del suelo grisáceo, tenuemente iluminado por los faroles, cuya luz estaba a punto de extinguirse, al escuchar una voz familiar pronunciar mi nombre.

- "¿Ranma¿Qué haces aquí?" – Le digo, quedándome estáticamente parado frente a la puerta del restaurante, mientras lo veo salir de él.

- "Comprando algo de comer¿y tú no deberías estar durmiendo?"

- "Tú siempre pensando en comida" – Dije mientras una extraña sonrisa se esboza en mi rostro - "No sabes cuanto te envidio, eres la única persona que puede desconectarse de los problemas para preocuparse por cosas triviales como esta."

- "Ryoga¿Qué sucede? No luces nada bien." – Dice él al ir acercándose a mí, tan preocupado.

- "Necesito tomarme algo, sólo eso." – Le digo como despedida y continúo mi camino hacia la barra del local.

Comienzo a saludar a las personas, ya las conozco y ellas a mí, algunos que no saben que hacer con su dinero, otros que viven su vida frenéticamente y otros, como yo, que tienen heridas…

- 'Cuchilladas, apuñaladas…' –

De amor.

- "Buenas, cantinero." – Saludo cordialmente al joven de, tal vez, unos dieciocho años.

- "¿Lo mismo de siempre, Señor?" – Me pregunta él manteniendo sus manos ocupadas limpiando vasos.

Me siento en uno de los taburetes, afirmando con mi cabeza como respuesta a la pregunta del chiquillo.

- "Puedo preguntarte algo ¿Alguna vez te han roto el corazón?" – Pregunto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pero al ver su mirada atónita y sus cejas fruncidas no me queda más que decir. – "¡Pero que demonios pregunto! Eres muy joven para saber de esas cosas ¡Estás en la edad en la que todo es experimentar¡En la que sólo es vive aquel que tiene una mente abierta y prueba de todo!"

- "Hablas como si fueras todo un señor."

De nuevo aquella familiar voz… Ranma, bromeando como siempre.

- "Creo que la vida me ha vuelto así."

- "¿La vida? Si ni siquiera tienes veintiocho, eres muy joven para hablar de esa manera."

- "Entonces es el desamor, Ranma." – le digo perdiendo el control de mis emociones, el alcohol está haciendo efecto.

- "Es por Akane¿cierto?"

- '¡Oh que adivino¡Por supuesto que es por ella pedazo de imbécil!'

Mi rostro expresa con gestos mis pensamientos, una pequeña maña que se me ha estado pegando desde hace algún tiempo, no respondo nada.

- "Ryoga" – dice poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro tratando de consolarme, pero sin ningún efecto. – "Tienes que olvidarte ya de ella, han pasado más de cinco meses, no puedes seguir atormentándote la vida de esa manera, no es…"

- "Bueno para ti. Ranma búscate otra frase, yo sé que no es bueno para mí, pero…" – el alcohol empieza a hablar por mí. – "Pero ¡Quién demonios eres tú para decirme qué es bueno para mí y que no!"

Se sorprende, hasta yo mismo me sorprendo, jamás le había hablado a alguien de esa manera.

- "Amigo, tienes que calmarte, sabes que yo como todos nos preocupamos por ti. Queremos que seas feliz."

- '¿Todos¿Tú¿Los demás?'

- "Curiosamente yo no he visto a ninguno de ustedes desde el día en que se enteraron que ella me había dejado." – No era mentira, había estaba solo, sin ayuda de nadie. – "Si quieren que yo sea feliz, entonces ¿¡por qué no hablaron con Akane para que se quedará junto a mí!?"

Algunos que todavía no han caído en las manos de Morfeo o del alcohol me miran como si yo fuera todo un neurótico. Como si me importara lo que fueran a decir ¡Malditos borrachos¡Plagas de la sociedad que no han encontrado a donde ir! Me siento algo mareado, acuesto mi cabeza sobre la misma barra, sosteniendo mi vaso con la mano y pidiendo un poco más de aquel líquido acastañado que tanta paz me había traído las noches anteriores.

- "Eres un testarudo, hasta cuando dejarás de sentir tanta lástima por ti mismo y volverás a la realidad. Ella ha continuado su vida y está mejor que antes." – Palabras, palabras que me han quitado el sueño, exacerbándome.

- "¡No tienes derecho¡Maldito!" – grito, parándome del taburete para luego, golpearlo fuertemente en la mejilla, haciendo que se tropezara con el camarero, cayendo y derramando todo lo que había comprado en el suelo.

Me vuelvo a sentar en el taburete y pido más whisky, escucho atentamente como el camarero le pide mil y un disculpas a mi _amigo, _diciéndole que le van a reemplazar la comida y demás. Mañana me disculparé con él, lo sé, pero hoy no, hoy ha herido mi orgullo y ya no puedo controlar mis acciones, mis pensamientos corren desbocados en mi cabeza, necesito más de esa ambrosía mística que me llena de felicidad.

- "¿Por qué te molestas, si te estoy diciendo la verdad? O aún crees ¿qué ella te dejó por qué simplemente ya no le gustabas?"

- "¿Y no es verdad eso¡Yo le di mi vida¡Le di todo lo que pude¡Trabajé para poder pagarle spas, salones de belleza, joyas, bellos vestidos¿Y todo para qué? Para que finalmente viniera otro y le ofreciera más y ella me dejara ¡Sólo le interesaba mi dinero! Se aprovechó de…"

No puedo continuar hablando, Ranma me da un fuerte golpe rompiéndome el labio y tirándome de mi taburete.

- "¡Ella no es así¿Acaso ella te pidió todas esas cosas? Ella sólo quería que tú estuvieras ahí junto a ella, pero pasó sola muchas noches, no te veía llegar sino hasta la madrugada y todo por cosas materiales." – Hablaba con gran fuerza, cada palabra como un escalpelo cortándome el corazón – "Ella te amó Ryoga, no por las joyas, sino por tu sencillez, porque con un abrazo le dabas todo lo que ella podía necesitar."

¿Era todo eso cierto? Pero ¿Cómo sabía él todo eso?

- "¿Cómo puedes…?"

- "¿Cómo lo sé? Porque ella me buscó desesperada, quería que te ayudara, para que dejaras ese estúpido trabajo de contador y buscaras algo mejor, algo que los ayudara a volver a ser felices como antes."

Entonces, comencé a recordar aquella conversación hace casi un año atrás...

- "¿Aló?"

- "¿Ryoga? Es Ranma Saotome."

- "¡Hola amigo¿Cómo te encuentras? Tiempo sin oír de ti. Oye deberíamos ir a cenar un día de estos Akane, tu y yo, como los viejos tiempos¿no crees?"

- "Suena bien. Te llamaba para ver si no tenías problemas con el trabajo."

- "¿Problemas? No hay ninguno, he tenido bastante trabajo, pero no es nada que no pueda manejar, recuerda que la contabilidad siempre fue mi fuerte en la secundaria, aun cuando sólo dimos la asignatura por un par de años."

- "Eso explica el por que después de tantas llamadas, hasta ahora contestes." – Decía Ranma bromeando un poco. – "Bueno te pregunto por lo del trabajo, porque Akane me llamó en estos días y me ha dicho que estabas algo ausente en casa."

- "¿Akane te llamó?" – Pregunté extrañado.

- "En verdad, yo la llamé para ver si nos reuníamos los tres y me dijo que te llamara para coordinar eso contigo, porque últimamente has estado ocupado con el trabajo."

- "Si bueno, ya te dije el trabajo, pero no te preocupes yo te llamo y coordinamos todo. Escucha, me tengo que ir, tengo una reunión."

Ranma continuó hablando…

- "¡Jamás llamaste Ryoga! Te obsesionaste tanto con tu trabajo¿Cómo un sentimentalista como tú, pudo creer que lo material podría reemplazar el sentimiento que tu y ella tenían?

- "¡Era para darle lo mejor!"

- "¿Lo mejor para quién¿Para ella o para ti?" – Sus palabras seguían exacerbándome – "¿No será que querías darle riquezas para quedar bien ante su familia? Siempre te sentiste avergonzado por no poder darle todos los privilegios que su familia le daba."

- "¡Cállate!"

- "La verdad duele Ryoga, pero es mejor a seguir pensando que uno es inocente."

- "¿Quién eres tú para venir a darme lecciones de moral?"

- "¡Tu amigo! Y como tu amigo te diré que ella no estaba nada bien Ryoga, estaba deprimida, no hacía más que llorar, hasta tenía la ridícula idea de que ella no era suficiente para ti y que ya no la querías, hasta me dijo que no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo porque ya no sentía nada, se sentía vacía. El amor hay que alimentarlo diariamente, sino se marchita dejando a las personas malheridas y descorazonadas."

- "¿¡Cómo sabes todo eso!? – Grité sujetándole la camisa fuertemente – "¿Acaso¿Acaso tú eres ese…?"

Ranma me miró fijamente a los ojos y allí fue cuando lo entendí todo.

- "Sí, yo soy él que está con ella." – Dijo desgarrándome el poco de alma que me quedaba, fui soltando mi agarré – "Ella acudió a mí como amiga, pero con el tiempo ha encontrado en mí amor."

Las ardorosas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas en abundancia, creí que moriría¡Mi mejor amigo me había traicionado estando con el amor de mi vida¿Cómo¿Cómo esto podía ser posible?

- "Ella te quiere Ryoga, te aprecia como su amigo y como su primer amor, pero créeme que le hiciste mucho daño y ese mismo daño te lo has hecho a ti mismo."

¿Por qué sigue hablando¿Acaso no me has humillado y traicionado lo suficiente¿O todavía te falta más?

- "Vete ¡Vete de aquí¡Maldito traidor!" – grite como nunca mientras me tiraba al suelo a llorar, ya ni el whisky podría quitarme este sufrimiento.

Ni siquiera recuerdo que pasó después de eso, sólo recuerdo que desperté en mi cuarto, la ropa cubierta de whisky y llena del olor del cigarrillo, tendría que cambiar las sábanas de la cama fue lo primero que pensé, eran casi las once, me levanté con la resaca más horrenda que he tenido en toda mi existencia, enseguida sentí las nauseas ¿Cuánto había bebido? Corrí hasta el inodoro y allí saqué todos los posibles sentimientos que aún tenía dentro de mí. Me sentía exhausto. Al pararme y verme en el espejo, vi mis ojos ribeteados de un rojo vivo, con ojeras, con algo de barba. Un desastre de persona por dentro y por fuera.

De pronto, el timbre sonando, taladrando mi cabeza.

- "Voy." – Fue lo único que pude decir.

Caminé hacia mi habitación arrastrando la basta de mis pantalones de mezclilla, me quité la camisa negra, para ponerme una camiseta blanca. Corrí a la velocidad en que una persona con resaca lo hace, es decir, sumamente lenta y abrí.

- "¿A…Akane?" – dije estupefacto ante ella, mi ángel.

- "Hola Ryoga" – dijo ella mirándome a los ojos, esos ojos llenos de vida. – "Ranma me contó de su encuentro hace unas horas atrás."

Yo seguía allí callado, no podía creer que ella estuviera frente a mí.

- "Ryoga, perdóname por abandonarte, sé que yo era todo para ti, pero no podía seguir así. Tú no estabas y yo estaba sola. No te culpo, sé que hacías lo mejor para mí, pero yo en verdad te necesitaba a ti y no a todo lo que comprabas ¡Perdóname por favor! Pensé que te recuperarías…"

- "Pensaste mal." – le interrumpí.

Mis emociones, mis sentimientos estaban, no lo sé, simplemente no sabía que sentir, estaba como en un estado de paz confusa.

- "Lo sé. Yo he venido a decirte que eres una gran persona y necesitas olvidarte de lo que sentías por mí."

- "¿Tu también quieres darme lecciones de vida? Ese es un problema de tu novio y tuyo."

- "Puede ser."

- "Gracias por haber venido." – dije dejándola anonadada, sé que no entendía nada, ni siquiera yo lo hacía. – "Olvídate de disculparte conmigo, no hace falta, no estuve allí, yo me he buscado lo que he recibido, sigue tu vida Akane, créeme que yo haré lo mismo."

- "Ojalá pudiéramos volver a ser amigos." – Palabras que me sacaron una sonrisa igual de extraña, como mi estado.

- "Eso. Eso no creo que pueda pasar, sería extraño, pero ojalá pasará." – Dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos sonriéndole – "Hasta Luego."

Cerré la puerta. Sé que ella no entendía que pasaba conmigo, pero sé que continuaría con su vida, bueno, eso ya lo había hecho. Caminé hacia la ventana de mi cuarto, aún con resaca, abrí la ventana y dejé que el viento acariciara mi rostro. No sabía que pasaba conmigo, ya no estaba triste, ni siquiera sentía nada de ira por todo lo que había sucedido en las anteriores horas. Pero eso no me angustiaba, porque tenía un extraño sentimiento que me hacía permanecer en serenidad, sonreía, pero no una sonrisa nostálgica como las de antes, sino como la que le había dedicado a Akane, una sonrisa que decía seguiré con mi vida, al menos lo intentaré…

**FIN**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Atentamente,

Amboise R.

"El hombre que ha empezado a vivir seriamente por dentro, empieza a vivir más sencillamente por fuera."

Ernest Hemingway


End file.
